Problem: What is the remainder when $9^{1995}$ is divided by 7?
Explanation: Note that $9^{1995} \equiv 2^{1995} \pmod{7}$.  Also, note that $2^3 = 8 \equiv 1 \pmod{7}$.  Therefore, \[2^{1995} = 2^{3 \cdot 665} = (2^3)^{665} \equiv \boxed{1} \pmod{7}.\]